Malware is Born
Sneak Peek (Malware): I will not leave until you give me more power! (Azmuth): No. You are corrupted! (Malware): Ha! Corrupted! You are the one corrupted. (Azmuth): Fool. Malware throws a machine at him Azmuth dodges (Azmuth): Your arrogance is beyond cure! (Malware): You think so. You think so! Raaaah! (punches Azmuth and the screen goes black) Plot 2 years ago Azmuth is upgrading his machines in a lab (Azmuth): The diodes in my machinery are shorted out...Tennyson. (Velocitiraptor): Oops...I spilled my soda when I ran around drinking it. Bye! (runs around) (Azmuth): Ben...Tennyson! (Galvan): Sir, Malware has entered the city! (Azmuth): Increase security 400%. Now! (Velocitiraptor): Is that a new villain? Ooh, ooh, can I fight him? (Azmuth): Tennyson, this is no time for jokes. Stay on here! (runs out of the room) (Velocitiraptor): Making me miss out on the action? Dream on! (runs to Azmuth) Outside the lab (Malware): I require more! Galvan soldiers fire at Malware point blank (Malware): No effect! (absorbs their weapons) (Galvan): Run! (Malware): Weaklings. (goes to Azmuth's lab) Azmuth's lab (Malware): Puny Galvan! I have found you! I will not leave until you give me more power! (Azmuth): No. You are corrupted! (Malware): Ha! Corrupted! You are the one corrupted. (Azmuth): Fool. Malware throws a machine at him Azmuth dodges (Azmuth): Your arrogance is beyond cure! (Malware): You think so. You think so! Raaaah! (tries to punch Azmuth) (Azmuth): Stop! (Malware): Hahaha! (gets ready to fire at Azmuth) Velocitiraptor grabs Azmuth (Velocitiraptor): Not so fast, evil dude! (Malware): Dude? You are a fool! (Velocitiraptor): Not impressed. (runs around Malware) Malware easily grabs him and he detransforms (Ben): Uh...(gulps) Can we talk this over or something? (Malware): Why should I? (Ben): Because if you don't you'll get your butt kicked. (Malware): Oh really? (Ben): Yeah, really. You should grab my hands more. (transforms) (Spikysaur): Heh. (punches Malware) (Malware): Ugh! (grabs the Omnitrix) (Spikysaur and Azmuth): No! (Malware): Power...p-p-power! I need more! (Azmuth): Ben, get the Omnitrix away from him! (Spikysaur): Can do! (transforms) (Smartoad): He's small. Come and get me! (runs under machinery) (Azmuth): A good choice, for once. (Malware): Omnitrix. give it to me! (Azmuth): Malware. We have you surrounded. (Malware): Your puny machines? Haven't you learned? Technology makes me stronger! (absorbs the security) YES! (Azmuth): This is not good! (Smartoad): Azmuth. Come here. Azmuth looks to Malware, who is still absorbing the machines, and walks to Ben (Azmuth): What is it? (Smartoad): Helix. (Azmuth): How did you find that file? (Smartoad): Galvan genius. It says it was built to cure Malware (Azmuth): Because I created that file. (Smartoad): Where is the Helix? (Azmuth): Galvan B. This planet's moon. (Smartoad): How do we get past him? (Azmuth): Distract him. (runs) (Smartoad): Okay...(times out) (Ben): Didn't see that coming. (Malware): Ah ha! You're dead now. (Ben): Come and get me! (runs off) (Malware): Humans...(chases him) (Ben): Gyro time! (transforms) (Dinoflight): Nice! (flies to Azmuth) (Azmuth): Transform into a Galvan. (Smartoad): Done. (Azmuth): To infinity and beyond. (they teleport away) Galvan B (Azmuth): I need to reprogram the Helix to destroy Malware. (Smartoad): Why? (Azmuth): If he didn't have all the power he now has, it could cure him, but now, it will simply give him more power and make him more corrupted. (Smartoad): Sure, whatever, I'll bash him. (Azmuth): How do you know he will come? Malware arrives on Galvan B (Azmuth): That's overused. (Smartoad): Just start working! (transforms) (Charcoal Man): Lets get serious. (fires a large ball of fire at Malware) Malware is affected by the fire, but quickly recovers (Malware): You thought that would defeat me? Think agai-(gets hit by a machine) (Charcoal Man): This place is full of machines! (throws another one) Malware destroys the machine (Malware): I am tired of your weak attempts! (splashes water at Charcoal Man) (Charcoal Man): How did you figure that out? (detransforms) (Ben): Lets do this. (dodges Malware's attacks) Azmuth, you done? (Azmuth): No. Behind you! (Ben): Huh? Woah! (dodges another blast) Quit it! Recharge already, Hero Wat- (Azmuth): Omnitrix. (Ben): Whatever! Lets go...this guy! (Rainbow Rock): Rainbow Rock! Hmm...what does this guy do? (Malware): Crystalsapien? No energy, then. (Rainbow Rock): Why? (accidentally blasts energy at Malware) Oh...I figured him out. (Malware): I have you now. (Rainbow Rock): No you don't! (kicks Malware in the gut) (Malware): Ahhh! (throws Rainbow Rock away) Ben manages to land safely (Rainbow Rock): Ha! (Malware): This is all a distraction! (Rainbow Rock): Finally, you figured that out. Azmuth? (Azmuth): Not done. (Rainbow Rock): This is bad. Very bad. Malware aims at the Omnitrix Azmuth blasts energy from the Helix at him Malware turns to stone (Ben): Finally. I won! (Azmuth): I defeated him. (Ben): Whatever. Wish the press were here to video this. Galvan, a lab (Khyber): Ah...with this piece of technology, my Nemetrix will be complete. Ha ha ha! THE END Characters *Ben *Azmuth Villains *Malware Aliens Used *Velocitiraptor *Spikysaur *Smartoad (2x) *Dinoflight *Charcoal Man *Rainbow Rock Errors *Spikysaur appears despite not being unlocked yet. Trivia *This episode is based on Trouble Helix Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Maximus Loo2012